1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support device for a skater. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device which permits a skater to develop balance and to practice skating techniques while supported by the device.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
When amateur skaters contemplate the grace and skill of professional skaters such as John Cousins performing in international competitions, such skaters are enthused to attempt to imitate some of such performers skating techniques.
Unfortunately, even the most simple techniques such as skating in reverse or turning from forward to reverse skating often result in several falls which may unnerve all but the most determined skaters.
The present invention seeks to overcome the fears and dangers associated with learning the aforementioned skating skills. The device according to the present invention also enables the user to rapidly develop balance and confidence such that the beginner skater can quickly master the art of figure skating and the like.
Basically, the present invention provides an adjustable frame with casters thereon for supporting the skater thereby allowing the user to maintain balance while skating either on ice or while roller skating on a roller skating rink.
Therefor, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a support device which overcomes the aforementioned fears and dangers associated with learning to skate.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a support device which enables a more advanced skater to develop sophisticated skating techniques without any fear of losing balance.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a support device which enables a skater to practice in a very small area for example in the users garage or recreation room.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become evident to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings.